Second To None
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: AU. Evan is a platinum music artist and is playing at a night club for the night. Randy is his manager who looks after Evan. What happens when the subject of the only song Evan is singing is at the show that night? Song fic. Warning! Slash! Language! Angsty/Upset!Evan


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story **

**A/N: I wrote this story on the fly, after I got the idea for it after watching a video similar to it on YouTube. This song fic will make more sense if you listen to the song during that part of it. **

* * *

Song fic song: Second To None - Chris Crocker

Evan looked out from behind the curtain. He was about to go on stage and perform his newest song which he had poured hours of feelings into. He still wasn't sure if people would like the turn he took with his music but he had already done it, so no turning back now. He pulled his head back and turned around to be greeted by his manager.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here? You should be in either your dressing room or in the spot I specifically told you to be in before the curtain raises." Randy, his manager, said in his usual controlling tone.

"Sorry sir, I just wanted to see how the crowd looked. And I was thinking again." Evan said quietly as he looked at his shoes, suddenly becoming intrigued by the custom designs on his converse.

"Ev, what have I told you about thinking before shows?" Randy scolded as he stood up straight and crossed his big, tattooed arms over his chest.

"That I really should stop doing it." Evan said still very interested in his shoes. Randy sighed and placed a hand on Evan's shoulder.

"Look, if you are still stuck on him, get over him. He wasn't worth your time anyways, and I promise that you will find someone so much better than him." Randy said, finally getting Evan to look at him.

"Are you sure of that, Randy?" Evan asked quietly searching the taller man's face for signs of lying.

"Absolutely. Now go get ready, you're on in 5." Randy said with a smile as he pushed Evan towards his dressing room.

* * *

Evan didn't realize that the epitome of his thoughts earlier was at the club he was performing at tonight. The man leaned upon the bar with a drink in hand. He had heard that this club was pretty good and had excellent entertainment so he decided to try it out and wait for his boyfriend to join him.

* * *

Evan stood in his dressing room looking over his wardrobe for the small set he was playing. He really was only singing one song tonight and the manager of the club was okay with it and had booked a bunch of other artists to perform as well. He just shook his head to clear any thoughts out of his head and started to change his clothes. He shimmied into a pair of black and white skinny jeans that showed off every curve of his legs and butt. He pulled off his shirt that he was wearing, he really needed to get rid of it though, there were too many memories that went along with it. He looked at the top that his stylist had picked for him.

"Oh, AJ, you always know how to pick it." He murmured as he looked at the vest that she had picked out. He pulled it on and looked at how it fitted on him. "You can't really call it a vest though." Evan half thought half said out loud. His top was nothing more than a zipper with straps and a high collar. That's all it was. After he got it zipped as far as he wanted a knock came at his door. He opened the door to see his stylist standing there.

"Like what I picked for the night?" Aj asked as she stepped into his dressing room to help adjust his wardrobe.

"It's definitely not the worst thing you could have put me in, but I could have done with a bit more of a shirt, not that I don't like this vest, it's just quite revealing." Evan said as AJ adjusted the height of the zipper on his vest.

"The bosses wanted you to show as much skin as you are comfortable to. I know how you like to keep you legs covered so I went with a very revealing, but cooling, vest." AJ said as she moved to adjust the placement of his pants.

"Why do they have to be so specific about this kinda stuff?" Evan whined as AJ gave him the last look over.

"Because this is a gay night club, they want to entice people into coming back, you should know this already." AJ said as she handed him his shoes for the night and helped put on his ear piece for the night.

"I guess. My mind is just too wandering tonight. Something seems really off." Evan said as he adjusted his shoes and stood up.

"Don't worry about it. Go out there and be the awesome Evan Bourne that you are. Now go, you have to be on in less than a minute." AJ said as she pushed him out of the door.

* * *

"And now it's time for the act you all should have been waiting for, platinum recording artist, Evan Bourne." The announcer announced as the curtain rose to show Evan standing with a cocky smile on his face as he looked out at the crowd. They had packed the club like normal.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to all of those in the crowd that have ever felt like this before." Evan said and scanned the crowd. His face almost faltered when he caught sight of the one person he had never expected to be there with his new toy. He kept his cocky smile on and just shook his head as his music hit.

_**"He looks hot but does he make your heart stop? When you're getting busy in his piece of shit car and yet he's hot but can he reach your G-spot? Little baby, did I leave a big scar?" **_Evan looked the man straight in the eyes as he sung. He could see the man's face slowly dropping as he realized what the song was about. That caused Evan to smirk even more as he continued singing.

_**"Throw me way too far away I ain't no stupid boomerang I ain't no bitch for you to fuck well now you're all shit out of luck."** Evan winked at him before he went into the chorus, seeing clearly what he was doin_g to the man.

_**"Cuz he don't kiss the way I kiss and he don't rock the way I rock, he sure don't fuck the way I fuck, cuz you know I'm the one, number one, I'm second to none The way I kiss, he don't got my lips, and he don't rock the way rock, he don't got my cock, he sure don't fuck the way I fuck, now you're outta luck, cuz you know I'm the one, number one, I'm second to none." **_Evan watched as another man walked up to the one he had locked gazes with and was singing at. He figured that this was his newest toy, seeing as they were never far apart any more.

**_"I see you out, riding with your new rebound. Kissing him while I'm laughing out loud. Can't make me jealous, I can read right through your clear eyes. Dying to tell me I'm not like the other guys."_** Evan watched as the man's gaze never left his as his newest toy started cuddling up to him and touching him all over.

_**"Throw me way too far away, I ain't no stupid boomerang I ain't no bitch for you to fuck well now you're all shit out of luck." **_Evan winked at him again seeing how much torture it caused the other man and loving it.

_**"Cuz he don't kiss he way I kiss and he don't rock the way I rock. He sure don't fuck the way I fuck cuz you know I'm the one, number one, I'm second to none. The way I kiss, he don't got my lips, and he don't rock the way I rock, he don't got my cock, he sure don't fuck the way I fuck, now you're outta luck, cuz you know I'm the one, number one, I'm second to none." **_Evan gave a small laugh as he watched the man completely ignore, and piss off, his newest toy.

_**"I ain't no backseat bitch, ain't no last resort. I'm the first wish. When ya cum you shout out Evan! When you kiss him, you kiss away this. Hey don't tell me that you love me, when you're out fucking hoochies, I know, fucking dummy. Hope when you're done it's worth the hurting." **_Evan watched as the man's mouth dropped to floor after the rap breakdown part of the song. Either the lyrics or the fact that Evan could rap shocked the shit outta him, which made Evan laugh.

_**"See? If you're just gonna try to replace me, can they at least not look like a troll doll, mothafucka? Haha how're you gonna replace first place with last place, bitch puh-lease. I'm a top notch bitch, you know it's true." **_Evan said as he blew a kiss at the man with the sassiest face he could muster without breaking out laughing.

_**"Cuz he don't kiss the way I kiss and he don't rock the way I rock. He sure don't fuck the way I fuck, cuz you know I'm the one, number one, I'm second to none. The way I kiss, he don't got my lips, and he don't rock the way I rock, he don't got my cock, he sure don't fuck the way I fuck, now you're outta luck, cuz you know I'm the one, number one, I'm second to none." **_Evan watched as the man pushed his toy off of him. Evan thought he might know what was coming next but couldn't be for certain until he was done with his song.

_**"Hold onto that pillow, bitch.**_

_**I'm second to none, I'm second to none.**_

_**When ya go to sleep at night ya know you think about me. **_

_**Cuz you know I'm the one, number one, I'm second to none." **_Evan finished and saw that the man had made his way from his stationary spot leaning against the bar to the doorway between the club and the backstage area. He caught the glare that was being thrown his way by the man's new toy who was left standing by the bar. Evan shrugged, thanked the people for attending and listening to him perform, and headed back stage.

"That was amazing!" AJ said as she hugged him as soon as he got backstage. He just nodded out of breath. He only had two thoughts on his mind right now. Avoid the man who was looking for him and find and talk to Randy.

"Hey man, great job out there." Speak of the devil and he will come, apparently. Randy was standing behind AJ.

"Thanks Randy. Can we talk real quick?" Evan asked. AJ caught the hint and walked away to go do something else.

"What's up?" Randy said as Evan checked to see if anyone was around.

"He's here. With that new toy of his. And he was headed back here. I don't think I can handle a confrontation with him right now, even though I was taunting him out there." Evan basically sobbed into Randy's chest. Randy put his arms around the younger man protectively.

"I'll protect you, Ev." Randy said as he placed the softest of a kiss into Evan's hair. He got a sob that sounded like thanks into his chest. Randy felt so privileged that got to see this side of Evan, while the last person who got to see this side ripped out Evan's heart and shattered it by leaving him. Randy had made himself a promise that if he did get into a relationship with Evan that it would not affect how they work together and that he wouldn't make the same mistakes that jackass had.

"SIR! You cannot be back here!" The lazy security guard had shouted. Randy heard and knew that the man had made it into the backstage area. He tightened his grip on Evan and waited for the man to appear.

"Evan! We need to talk!" The man shouted down the hallways as he came closer to where Randy and Evan were.

"Hide me." Evan said quietly into Randy's chest.

"I'll do one better. I'll protect you, I promise." Randy said just as quietly. The man walked into the juncture where Randy and Evan were standing.

"There you are Evan! Look you and I need to talk, that song was pushing the bar way too fucking much." The man said anger growing in his voice. Randy felt Evan sobbed quietly into his chest even more.

"Hey, jack ass, yeah you. Stop pestering Evan about his songs and shit. He doesn't have time for your shit. He's got things to do that don't include you yelling at him. So back the fuck up, turn the fuck around, and walk back into the club area, mmkay?" Randy said with anger and hatred towards the man.

"How dare you speak to me like that." The man said. That was clearly the last straw for Evan. He dislodged himself from Randy as best he could and turned around to face the man.

"Look, Justin. First of all, don't _EVER_ speak to my manager like that again. Secondly, yeah the song was about you. Deal with it. Thirdly, FUCK YOU! That song was not pushing the bar, that song describes exactly how I feel." Evan said as he flipped off Justin and leaned against Randy.

"Evan, you've grown up so much. I'm sorry for what I did, take me back?" Justin pleaded. Randy looked at Justin in complete disbelief, shock, and annoyance. He looked at Evan with a look of 'did that dumbass really just say that?'. Evan rolled his eyes.

"No. Wanna know why? Because I have moved on and am so fucking over you, you can't even realize it. So go back to your toy that you brought with you." Evan said coldly.

"He is not my toy. He is my boyfriend and his name is Heath." Justin said just as coldly back.

"But still go back to him, because I will never. _EVER_. Take you back. And also I've found someone new." Evan said with a matter of fact tone. Randy looked down at the smaller man that was leaning on him, completely confused. Justin stared at him in disbelief.

"Who would take your slutty ass?" Justin asked malice dripping from his voice.

"Oh please, stop describing yourself. I wasn't the one who was whoring themselves around during our relationship." Evan said as he stood up straight.

"You still didn't answer the fucking question." Justin said, hatred now coating his voice as well.

"Why do you need to know?" Evan countered. Randy looked at the younger man with so much pride at that moment. Evan was standing up for himself and doing a great job at it too.

"So I can know how much you downgraded." Justin answered simply. Evan laughed at that, but it wasn't his normal joyous laugh, it was one that Randy had never heard before.

"Bitch please. I upgraded, unlike you." Evan said as that smirk of his set on his face.

"I'll be the judge of that." Justin said. "So who is it?" He questioned.

"You really want to know?" Evan asked. Justin nodded. Next thing Randy and Justin knew, Evan was kissing Randy. Randy stayed still for a moment before realizing that it was Evan kissing him. He watched Justin's disbelieving look for a moment before he reciprocated the kiss. Randy felt Evan almost pull back when he had started kissing back. Randy moved his hand to the back of Evan's head to keep him there for at least a moment longer. He pulled back and placed his forehead on Evan's and looked into his eyes.

"Fuck you too!" Justin yelled as he stormed away. Evan just stared back at Randy. Randy moved his head and placed a kiss on Evan's forehead, right where his was placed moments before.

"Thank you, Randy." Evan said as he hugged Randy.

"For what?" Randy asked as he hugged Evan back.

"For everything. For telling off Justin, for being here while I stood up for myself, and for kissing me back." Evan said as a blush started to creep across his face.

"Is there something your not tell me, Evan? And you're welcome, I did promise that I'd protect you." Randy said as he watched Evan try to hide his face.

"Maybe." Evan said and continued to try to hide his face in Randy's chest.

"You know you can tell me anything." Randy said as he tried not to chuckle at Evan's feeble attempts to hide his face.

"You won't hate me for telling you?" Evan asked, face still buried in Randy's chest.

"I promise I won't hate you Evan." Randy said and mentally added on 'I never could hate you.'

"I think. . That I may be. . Um . . I think I might be falling in love with you." Evan spilled out. He unhooked himself from Randy and cringed, waiting for a hand to come in contact, hard, with his face.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Ev." Randy said as he watched Evan cower in fear. He felt a pang of sadness that Evan would think that he would hit him.

"I'm not ashamed of it. I'm just scared. Seeing as you are my manager, if we did get involved that way, how would it effect my career if things went south?" Evan asked as he became interested in his shoes for the second time that day while talking to Randy.

"I promise you that if we were to get involved like that, if things for some reason did go south, that I would not mess up your career at all. You want to know why, Ev?" Randy said as he stepped towards the younger man.

"Why?" Evan asked as he still looked at his shoes.

"Because I love you." Randy said as he grabbed Evan's chin and gently made the younger man look him in the eyes. Evan continued to not meet his eyes.

"Why do I feel like you are only saying that to make me feel better?" Evan asked as he refused to meet Randy's eyes, no matter how hard the taller man tried to force him.

"I don't know, but that isn't why I said it. I said it because it's true. I do love you, you have kinda grown on me, since we have been working together for the past 3 years or so." Randy replied starting to get a little frustrated that Evan still wouldn't look at him.

"I still don't believe you." Evan said. Randy could understand a little bit of the whole not easy to trust someone when they say that they love you, but not blatantly telling them that you don't believe them.

"If you don't believe me, look into my eyes, you've always said you could read my true thoughts, feelings, and intentions through my eyes." Randy said, getting desperate to be able to look Evan in the eyes. Evan slowly moved his gaze up and looked into Randy's eyes, searching for anything that might lead him to believe that Randy was lying.

"I don't see anything, say you love me again though, I want to watch your eyes as you say it." Evan said as he looked intently at Randy's eyes.

"I love you, Evan. I really do." Randy said as he looked straight back into Evan's eyes. Randy saw the blush creeping up Evan's face again and knew that Evan finally got the message.

"Randy, I'm so sorry I doubted you." Evan said as he continued to look into Randy's eyes, unable to look away.

"It's all fine. I can understand it." Randy said as he placed a soft kiss to Evan's forehead.

"Hey Randy?" Evan asked as he moved to hug him again.

"Yes?" Randy replied as he hugged Evan.

"Can we go home now?" Evan asked as he snuggled into Randy's chest and gave a huge yawn.

"Yeah, we can go home. Your place, my place, want me to drop you off or what?" Randy asked as he watched the younger man try to get comfortable, despite being standing up.

"I don't care, I'm just tired, I want sleep." Evan said. Randy nodded and picked up the smaller man and put him on his back in the piggy back position.

"Oh, little one, if only you knew what you do to me." Randy mumbled as he walked to his car. He drove to his place and carried Evan bridal style into his apartment. He walked into his bedroom and gently set the younger man down on his bed.

"Mmmmmm, Randy?" Evan said still asleep.

"Yes, Ev?" Randy asked as he stepped back to look at how well the younger man looked sleeping in his bed.

"I love you." Evan said still asleep. Randy wasn't sure if he was talking in his sleep or actually knew what he was saying but he enjoyed it anyways. He walked over to the bed and place a kiss on Evan's cheek.

"I love you too." Randy said as he took off his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants and climbed into his bed behind Evan. Randy pulled Evan close to him and smiled as he felt Evan cuddle and curl up to him. Randy went to sleep the happiest that night that he had ever that he could remember.


End file.
